CLASS: Shadow
STEALTH ASSASSIN ☀Honorable, respectful, bold Allegiance: Smokes The Shadow is the speed demon/melee specialist of the game. He is invisible while he runs and can deal a great amount of damage in close range, but is very vulnerable. The Shadow may equip either SMGs, Machine Pistols, or Swords Class Emblem ' ' The Shadow's emblem consists of two swords crossing through each other at a 90° angle. Important Events * Lived in a village * Member of a proud clan/covenant of assassins * Village suffers because of the MFA * Separated from Wraith, his best friend and rival * Vengeful against the MFA * Joins the Smokes Personality Shadow never had a reason to doubt his abilities. He was highly skilled from an early age, making him a bit too cocky. He loved fighting and had a great time doing it. However, once his village was attacked, he changed. The weight of responsibility in his shoulders troubled him, leaving him with a much more responsible, honorable and mature attitude. Traits While sprinting Shadow gains invisibility. Running while invisible creates a sound effect that can be heard by yourself and enemies (but not other allies). Shadow takes drastically reduced fall damage. Skills Shadow Walker While moving, Shadow gains +50% accuracy and +50% recoil reduction. Assassin When attacking an enemy from the back, Shadow gains +20% gun damage. Ninja Shadow loses the ability to become invisible. In return, Shadow gains +15% damage resistance, +25% melee damage and his footstep volume is reduced by 100%. Fast as Lightning The Shadow gains +8% Rate of Fire (melee included) and +25% reload speed. Swiftness The Shadow gains +3% mobility. Additionally, Shadow gains an extra +3% mobility for every second he is sprinting. Caps at 3 stacks (max +12% mobility total). Vampire The shadow recovers 100% of his HP when killing a player with a melee attack. Weapons 'Machine Pistols' Scorpion.png|Scorpion|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Scorpion Typhoon.png|Typhoon|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Typhoon Hurricane.png|Hurricane|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane Tornado-0.png|Tornado|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Tornado Cyclone.png|Cyclone|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Cyclone Needler.png|Needler|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Needler 'Sub-Machine Guns' Phantom.png|Phantom|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom Constrictor.png|Constrictor|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Constrictor Blister.png|Blister|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Blister 'Swords' Xian.png|Xian|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Xian ShinobiOLD.png|Ninjaken|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjaken shinobi new.png|Shinobi|link=http://ballistic-overkill.wikia.com/wiki/Shinobi Background One of the top members of an old covenant of assassins hidden within a small village. In order to collect resources, the MFA ordered the people of the village to leave their territory. For respect of their past and heritage, the people refused, choosing to stay on their land. In response, the MFA continually sabotaged the food and water resources of the village, hoping to drive them out. They wildly underestimated the importance of the land and the strength of their resolve. The people stayed strong. At least for the first few weeks. Eventually, almost all of the village died out. Either by starvation, thirst or even food poisoning. When they were weak enough, the MFA decided to go in and finish it once and for all. Shadow escapes and manages to hide in a nearby forest. In there, he meets the Tank and Berserker. When he finds out that the Tank has left the MFA, Shadow decides to join him in a new group that would become known as the Smokes.Category:Classes Category:Shadow